


The Fates say you're Mine

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, F/M, Howard is an ass, M/M, Odin is a good dad, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Loki is different enough among the people of Asgard without not having a soulmate. Centuries of hearing Thor speak of his own mate and finally meeting her Loki fears he is not worth having another to complete him. When he does finally encounter his soulmate he is left with mixed emotions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Child abuse and mentions of alcohol abuse. If this bothers you please don't read

 Loki did his best not to punch his older brother. He knew Thor was just being his normal idiot self but this was more painful than his usual stupidity. Thor was laughing and smiling as he spoke of his time knowing Sif before ever having met her. He avoided looking at his brother or the warrior that had joined their group. The warriors three were happy for Thor to have a soulmate fit for a prince. Loki was happy for him to but it didn’t make it any better for him who had no soulmate.

He had been eager to hear Thor speak of the first dream where he spoke with his soulmate. Everyone knew what it meant to enter the soulroom within their dreams. A place that was filled with the most important things to each soul to help them know their mate long before they meet. It was normal though each knows their soulmate’s face from the room; they didn’t meet until they were adults.

When Thor and Sif had first met the first thing they did was embrace each other and the warriors three had cheered. Loki remembered the day not as a happy one but as a reminder he would never have that. No other half that would complete his soul.

“Mother, am I not worth having someone to understand me completely?” Loki asked in a rare moment of weakness.

“My son, there is one out there that will complete you. Just be patient.”

He wanted to believe that but he was centuries old with not a single meeting with the one that would be his. When he finally entered the rumored soulroom he was both confused and disappointed. It was completely bare as though his soulmate held nothing within him that was dear to them.

He spotted a child sitting curled in on themselves. At least now he understood why he had never met them before. He felt a ping of pain though when he realized the child was mortal. Fate was indeed cruel that his soulmate was finally here but he would die long before he would. He was offered happiness only to have it taken after a blink of an eye.

“Why are you trembling?” He asked when he noticed the small child was shaking.

Big brown eyes stared up at him making him freeze in shock. He saw bandages on the boy’s hands and felt rage for the one who had harmed his mate.

“Who are you?” The boy asks ignoring his question.

“I am Loki Odinson. What happened to your hands?”

The boy looks down at his hands before attempting to hide them by pressing them into his sides.

“Nothing.”

Loki knelt down beside the boy who attempted to move further from him.

“What happened to your hands? I will not ask again.”

The boy looked away but Loki could see his resolve weakened and knew he would answer the question.

“Only helpful people get to be in the lab. Sir wanted me to take the things he was working on to the sink. It only burned a little.”

Loki felt another burst of anger and forgot that the soulroom connected them. The boy flinched feeling his anger.

“My apologizes…I am not angry with you. You are a slave?”

The boy looked up at him alarmed.

“Are you an idiot? Slavery doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Then why do you call that person sir?”

The boy shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s what I call Howard when I help him in the lab. Always 'yes Sir' so he doesn’t get angry.”

Loki again looked at the boy troubled.

“Who is this Howard that he would let you become injured and use you in such a way?”

The boy again shifted uncomfortably.

“My dad.”

Loki’s eyes widened in shock before he shot up suddenly awake. He placed a hand on his chest feeling as though his heart was breaking. He felt sick but he bypassed the bathroom in favor of seeking his mother. It was still late in the night but his mother door was always open to him. He quickly knocked on her door needing to see her.

“Loki?”

He rushed into her arms holding her until the sick feeling in his stomach vanished so he could speak. When he was calm they took a walk through the gardens so he could tell her of the boy whose name he had somehow forgotten to ask for.

“My soulmate is mortal.”

Frigga smiled hearing of his soulmate but her smile vanished quickly when she saw the look on his face.

“Loki what’s wrong?”

“I saw him injured by his own father’s hand. He trembled as though all he’s known is pain. How much more pain will he suffer until I finally meet him? Will I ever meet him? Father does not allow mortals into Asgard. It’s unheard of.”

“Loki my son, please calm down. We will work to change Odin’s mind and you know if this boy is your mate he can be gifted with an apple. If he is your mate Odin will not deny him the gift.”

Loki nodded though he was uncertain whether Odin would grant such a gift to a mortal. At this rate his mate would be a broken mess when they meet and Odin would no doubt be disappointed. They walked in silence until Loki calmed down and again his mother reassured him that everything would be alright.

When Loki entered the soulroom again it was still bare except for a mechanical device in front of the boy who was again curled up. He noticed the machine looked transparent as though the boy could not decide if it was important enough to be within the room.

“What is this device?”

The boy looked up again before his gaze landed on the robot quickly as though it would hide the injury on the boy’s face.

“It’s nothing.”

Loki didn’t want to play this game again so he lifted the boy’s face to look at the injury before he glanced at the machine that had blood on it.

“Did Howard throw the machine at you?”

The boy nodded.

“I wanted to impress him so he’d be proud of me but the robot isn’t good enough. Captain America would have done better.”

Loki didn’t know who this captain was but he didn’t care. He looked the robot over then back at the boy who was still clearly very young.

“I do not suspect many your age could complete such a task.”

The boy looked up at him.

“No but I’m not just anyone. I’m a Stark, I’m suppose to be smart and build things like Howard.”

Loki sat beside the boy.

“Stark is your family now, what is your name?”

The boy looked away pulling his knees close to his body.

“Anthony but I don’t like that name…Howard always says it with disappointment.”

Loki made the boy look at him again because the boy felt the need to not look him in the eyes.

“Anthony is the name of a warrior and it fits you.”

The boy smiled hearing the affection in the name.

“Do you like the robot?”

Loki smiled.

“I rather do, will you show me the others you make?”

Those big brown eyes widened even more with the excitement of one who enjoyed building.

“Ok but you have to share something with me then.”

Loki looked surprised hearing an interest in something he liked. None found anything he liked of interest. He didn’t enjoy battle and hunts like Thor so he was hesitant before he decided to hold out his hand and summon a small flame to show his magic. The boy’s eyes widened with excitement.

“That’s amazing.”

“It is a simple spell. If you would like one day when we meet I can teach you magic.”

The boy eagerly nodded looking honestly interested in a craft normally reserved for women. When Loki woke he was happy to have shared a bit of himself with his mate. He spoke of his mate to his mother and she smiled hearing this encounter was a little better.

The time spent with his Anthony was better or often worse than their first encounter. Their soulroom had various robots and drawn out plans for further designs. Along the walls of their room were glowing green flames along with various bookcases filled with books that Loki had read or favored. At the age of ten Anthony could read every one even though it was written in the language of the gods. Anthony had spoken of science and what he learned with Loki and would go on and on without pause because only Loki could understand his train of thought and knew what he was saying. The mortal was indeed smarter and beyond any other mortal.

When Loki entered their soulroom he found no sign of his Anthony which seemed odd. He searched thinking he was hiding but when he heard a tiny whimper he knew his Anthony was there but saw no sign of him.

“Anthony?” He couldn’t hide the concern and fear in his tone.

To not be able to see his mate meant he didn’t feel his was important enough to be in his own soulroom.

“Please show yourself Anthony.”

The boy slowly became visible and Loki sucked in a breath seeing the sight of his many wounds. His leg looked to be broken and it was clear he’d been hit repeatedly.

“Anthony who did this?”

He was in front of the boy reaching out but he flinched in fear. Fear and pain filled the room making Loki collapse under it’s weight. The room looked almost transparent for only a second which Loki knew was bad as pain shot through his heart. His mate might die.

“Just go…I know you’re not real. Howard says you’re not real. I don’t deserve a soulmate.”

Loki didn’t get to argue as he was force from the soulroom. He shot out of his bed so quickly and didn’t hesitate to grab a horse and race to the bi-frost. The guardian Heimdal seemed surprised to see him racing towards him and though the guardian never really showed much emotion his eyes widened when the prince fell to his knees before him.

“Please allow me passage to Midgard. I swear I will hide myself so no mortal sees I am a god. I cannot lose him, I won’t let my Anthony die.” He pleaded with the guardian that wasn’t suppose to allow passage to Midgard without prior permission from Odin.

“Never knell before me my prince. If you need to save your mate you only need tell me to open the bi-frost.”

He looked up shocked when the guardian so easily opened the bi-frost for him. He was sent just outside the home of his Anthony and rushed inside to find his mate broken and bleeding on the floor. His nose caught the scent of alcohol and knew Howard was a coward who hid behind the drink to strike his child. He placed a hand on his Anthony’s head to find a memory of one who would help him. He took the appearance of Edwin Jarvis as he picked up the broken boy to take him to Midgard’s healers.

When he felt the boy in his arms awaken a bit he leaned close to him and whispered, “I’ve got you my Anthony.”

He didn’t wake up enough to fully understand it wasn’t the Jarvis he knew carrying him. The healers took him quickly and while he longed to stay he needed to ensure Anthony didn’t know he was here. He found the real Jarvis out with his wife and had nearly given the man a heart attack when he arrived looking like him.

“I have no time to fully explain, I am no enemy of yours. Anthony is in the hospital after suffering an attack from Howard. I took him there but he must not know it wasn’t you to who took him.”

Jarvis was a good man and didn’t argue as he and his wife quickly rushed to the hospital. Loki wanted nothing more than to make Howard suffer for his cruelty towards Anthony but he could not afford to stay a moment longer. He looked to the sky and told Heimdal he was ready to return. When he arrived at the bi-frost he thanked the guardian but he was still confused about something.

“You have never disobeyed the rules before. Why did you so easily aid me?”

Hiemdal’s golden gaze landed on the prince and he seemed to hesitate before speaking.

“I lost my soulmate long ago my prince. I know the pain it brings I would never wish that upon you.”

Loki felt a twitch of pain for the guardian.

“You have my thanks Hiemdal. If I can ever repay you please let me know.”

Heimdal was silent a moment before he spoke again.

“You two are a fine match.”

Loki was startled by the comment.

“You truly believe so?”

He nodded.

“I see all my prince, he is talented and smart just as you are. I pray you have many years of happiness with him.”

Loki found comfort in the words from the guardian. He thanked him again before leaving the bi-frost. He found himself spending time after that with the guardian even if they didn’t speak. Loki didn’t care for Thor’s group of friends and none dare to bother him when he was with the guardian. They rarely spoke as he had his duty to preform but when they did speak it was of their mates. Heimdal would often have the smallest smile as he recalled his mate. He seemed to like Anthony when Loki spoke of him.

“I promise you my friend that you shall be among the first I introduce him to.” Loki said before he could stop himself.

The guardian turned his golden gaze to the prince who had turned back to his book fearful that the guardian would reject his friendship.

“I look forward to it my friend.”

Heimdal had turned away already when Loki’s head snapped up. They didn’t speak again as Loki returned to the spell book he was rereading. Often he would simply sit and read while the guardian watched over the nine realms.

When Loki entered the soulroom that night he found himself smiling as he saw his Anthony looking at the life-size model of his newest friend.

“This guy is huge.” Anthony said turning to look at him.

“He is my friend Heimdal, he watches over the nine realms.”

His Anthony pointed to the large sword held by the guardian.

“Do all Aesir carry such large weapons?”

Loki frowned having realized he’d never shown his Anthony his weapon of choice.

“Many will wield swords or axes but my choice of weapon…” He held out his hands summoning two daggers.

Anthony stepped closer and Loki smiled when he took the blades to study them.

“I’ve never seen this material.”

Loki’s eyes widened as the mortal licked the blades.

“Why would you lick them?”

“It’s new to me so of course I’m going to lick it. How do you identify new things?”

Loki was laughing so hard he was nearly in tears. When he looked up Anthony was smiling.

“So you going to teach me how you fight?”

He spent many nights teaching Anthony to fight. The mortal learned quickly and while he was happy he was troubled as they had yet to meet face to face and his mate was growing older. Though he was still in his early twenties Loki knew he couldn’t bear to lose his mate and seeing him age made him fearful that they would never meet.

When he went to Heimdal the guardian seemed to know his thoughts.

“Another quick trip to Midgard my friend?”

Loki nodded weakly.

“He is not in danger but my mind becomes uneasy. I will ensure none know I will be gifting him with some magic.”

The guardian nodded saying nothing to show he thought it was a bad idea and simply sent the prince on his way. Loki arrived where his Anthony lay sleeping and he knelt beside him to carefully drew a rune onto his arm. It would help to slow his aging and hopefully they would meet before it became to noticeable. He placed a gentle kiss to the rune before it became hidden beneath his skin so none would know he held any magic in his body. He decided he could not resist as he placed a kiss on his mate’s lips before he left.

Heimdal showed no signs of having seen Loki’s actions but the prince knew. The guardian so easily hid his emotions but during the time he’d spent with him he found there were the smallest signs to show the golden warrior’s emotions.

“Thank you my friend.” He called to the guardian before he left.

He didn’t even have to look to know Heimdal had a smile on his face as he nodded as his only response. There was no sign yet that he would be able to meet his mate as Odin had denied his every request so far saying he was needed in Asgard. Loki cursed Thor because if he had actually done his duties as crown prince Loki would not be stuck in Asgard while the idiot older prince went off hunting with his friends.

He was working himself into the ground doing the things necessary for both a crown prince and second prince. Before he realized it his Anthony was a powerful man in Midgard creating weapons to protect his home. He was certain his Anthony would be ok on his own, the rune was helping and his Anthony hadn’t aged much and it wasn’t enough yet to arouse suspicion. When he saw his Anthony again within the soulroom he found him laying on the floor with a strange device in his chest. He rushed to his mate who didn’t respond to him. He was so hurt in Midgard that even within the soulroom he was unconscious. He forced himself to awaken and rushed to Hiemdal.

“Can you see him?”

The guardian nodded looking concerned.

“He has been injured by one of his own weapons. A healer is treating him but he will have a lasting wound.”

Loki paced feeling uneasy but as long as his Anthony would live he should not interfere.

“I am uneasy, may I stay here just for a bit?”

“Of course, you are my friend and my prince. I will continue to watch him as much as I can.”

Loki nodded as he continued to pace. His unease grew and when he felt sick from pacing he would sit and attempt to occupy himself with a book or training his magic.

“I fear your Anthony has been betrayed.” The guardian informed him when he arrived again to hear word of his mate.

“Betrayed?”

Heimdal nodded.

“The man he viewed as a father figure, he wanted Anthony dead. He has ripped the mechanical heart from his body and I do not believe he will last long without it.”

Without a word from Loki Heimdal placed his sword to open the bi-frost. Loki rushed to Midgard careful to keep himself hidden with an invisibility spell. Anthony attempted to reach for the second heart he had given to him by the woman who cared for him. He failed so Loki worked his magic to make his mate believe his machine handed the heart to him. He watched the heart be put into place and knew his mate would live. He stayed longer than he should have until Rhodey, the man his Anthony spoke of fondly came rushing to his side. He was hidden from sight with his magic so neither had even a clue he was there.

When he returned to Asgard he felt exhausted but relieved at the same time. So far his mate would be alright but he was growing uneasy with not having been allowed to see him. Perhaps when Thor became king he would finally be allowed to see his mate.

“I shall alert you to any further issues.”

Loki thanked Heimdal again. His Anthony was strong and dealt with the problem himself and added to their soulroom were two suits of armor. One silver and bulky and another of red and gold that was a wonderful masterpiece.

“It is breathtaking.” Loki said touching the armor.

“Thanks.” Tony said with the biggest smile on his face.

Time passed and Thor’s coronation was upon them. Loki would finally be able to seek Thor’s permission to see his mate but this thought troubled him. Thor was a fool who didn’t listen to others and a king could not rule properly without listening to his advisors. Loki bit back his hatred for his actions as he pushed back the chance to see his mate by interrupting Thor’s crowning ceremony.

Thor was a fool insistent on going to Jotunhiem to strike the frost giants. Loki attempted to talk him out of it and was proven right as his brother ignored him. Loki could not be the advisor to his foolish brother if he ignored his every word. He gave Heimdal a single glance that told the guardian to call his father. They knew each other well enough now that the guardian knew what the glance meant. Thor nearly got Fandral killed but Loki could not process that as he tried to understand why his skin had changed at the frost giant’s touch.

Thor was banished and Loki was faced with a terrible truth as he attempted to face his father. Odin claimed him his son even with his true heritage but Loki only screamed at his lies while his father fell into Odinsleep. He felt lost and confused as he was given the throne as the only prince in Asgard.

“My friend.” Heimdal greeted him when he left his parent’s bedchamber.

“Why are you not at your post?” He asked confused.

The guardian placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Because you are troubled and my friend needs me.”

Loki took comfort from the guardian.

“You saw the truth, I have no place on the throne.”

“You are Odin’s son, prince of Asgard. You have as much right to the throne as any of your family.”

Loki smiled thankful for his friend.

“I could easily abuse this power and finally meet my mate…but that wouldn’t be right. I truly hope Thor learns whatever father is attempting to teach him quickly. If the truth is found out about my heritage I do not doubt someone will attempt to kill me.”

Heimdal’s grip tightened.

“I will not allow it. I will watch out for all threats.”

Loki wasn’t surprised when Lady Sif and the warriors three came seeking Thor’s return. Loki felt his stomach twist as he sat upon the throne he never wanted. He denied their request knowing Thor would learn nothing otherwise. He wasn’t surprised when the four asked Heimdal for passage to Midgard. He allowed them through and alerted Loki but he would never deny Lady Sif her right to see her soulmate.

It was a surprising three days before Thor’s weapon returned to him. Odin’s magic would only allow one who was worthy to wield the great weapon and as though Thor’s worth was the reason for the odinsleep, their father awoke. He was met with the sight of both his sons and his wife happy to see him returned to them.

Loki expected Thor to be named king upon his return as he proved himself worthy. When it didn’t happen Loki was confused as he was called into the throneroom to speak with his father. He found both his father and mother there and a proud look within both his parents eyes.

“Father?” He asked confused by the sight he had never dreamed of seeing within Odin’s eyes.

“My son, you have been requesting to see your mortal soulmate.”

Loki nodded needing to see his Anthony.

“Yes father, mortals do not live long and he is already halfway through his life.”

“You have gone to him several times to help him and you could have granted him immortality while you were king.” Loki paled wondering if Heimdal had betrayed him.

“I would not abuse the power of the throne father.” He said overlooking the first comment Odin made.

Odin nodded.

“You could have healed your mortal when he was injured the first time yet you didn’t.”

Loki lowered his gaze unable to look at Odin knowing surely he’d be punished for breaking the law again.

“Mortals are not to know of us…I sought only to ensure he lived and if I had healed him he would have known.”

“You didn’t kill the one who hurt him.”

Loki’s fist trembled with anger and regret for not having done that.

“I wanted to.” He said attempting to suppress his anger and hatred for Howard.

Odin watched him and Frigga reached out for her husband with a gentle smile.

“You have done well my son.” Odin said surprising Loki.

“What?”

“You had many chances to not only break our laws but abuse the throne. I have not denied you your right to see your mortal because I do not wish for your happiness. Midgard has change since we last went there and we would not be so easily welcomed. A threat looms over the nine realms and I fear it will strike Midgard before coming here. A man gathering Midgard’s warriors has considered Thor for his forces. When this threat becomes clear you will go with Thor. The mortals will accept you then and you may see if your mate wishes to accept the gift of immortality.”

Loki couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face as he looked between his mother and father.

“Thank you father.”

Odin nodded but before Loki could leave he said one last piece.

“Heimdal has permission now to let you go to your mortal if he is truly in danger as long as you continue as you have been to keep the mortals from knowing who you are. Try not to have him keep up with your lies my son.”

Loki rushed to see Heimdal realizing Odin was far too wise to have been fooled and not know he’d been sneaking off to Midgard. The guardian greeted him and listened as he told him what Odin had decided. He was so excited he could barely sit still and it took Heimdal staring at him before he sat down forcing himself to remain still. When the danger came to Midgard it came seeking the tesseract. A lost treasure of Asgard that needed to be returned as it was far to powerful for any mortal to understand. Loki stood next to Thor eager to go to Midgard. With them were the warriors three and the Lady Sif because Thor had been insistent if they were to face battle they needed the proper forces with them.

“Ready to fight alongside Midgard’s warriors?” Fandral said slapping Loki on the back.

“I hear they have some interesting warriors, you better try and keep up.” He said teasingly to the blonde warrior because he was in such a good mood even they could not ruin it.

“You hear that Thor? Loki makes jest, I believe he may have been replaced.”

Thor smiled as Loki elbowed Fandral for his jokes. The bi-frost opened bringing them to the SHIELD base where the director, Nick Fury was beginning to gather his forces. The director met them looking at the group with a blank stare.

“Come to visit again Thor?”

The prince stepped forward looking like the regal prince of Asgard that he was. Both frightening and proud as a prince and warrior.

“I have come with my brother Loki and our finest warriors to help retrieve the tesseract. It is a relic of Asgard and with it’s power I fear your realm faces the threat of war with an ancient force known as the chitauri.”

Fury looked at the group before nodding.

“We’re getting ready to head out and meet the others.”

He turned expecting them to follow. They did so and the warriors looked around in wonder at Midgard’s technology. Loki was the only one not staring in awe as he had seen so much more when he spoke with his Anthony. They were taken to what Fury called the hellicarrier and waited inside for the others to join.

“So your warriors, who are they?” Fandral asked the one introduced as Agent Hill.

“You’ll meet them soon. The only one that won’t be present is Hawkeye.”

The warriors of Midgard came and Loki was too busy thinking of his mate that he didn’t realize who were among Midgard’s forces.

“Loki?”

All eyes were on Tony when he called to the god he shouldn't already know. Loki was on his feet within moments looking in disbelief as his Anthony, his mate stood there looking just as shocked as him. Loki closed the distance between them and pulled the gift he’d been keeping for him from the pocket dimension and thrust it into the inventor’s hands.

“Please accept my courting gift.” Loki said his face red with embarrassment which was truly a sight to see on the normally composed prince.

Tony looked down at the book he’d been handed eyes widened at the scrip on the front.

“Holy shit you brought me your favorite spell book? Shit…” Tony put the book on the table as he handed him the box he’d had tucked under one arm. “Here, I was going to give this to Thor when I heard he was coming to give to you but yeah…”

Loki looked at the box confused but opened it.

“Anthony?” He looked up seeing the genius grinning. “Wasn’t sure I’d ever meet you in person but yeah, I wanted to give you something either way.”

Loki put the box down pulling out the well made blade that with a few enhancements of magic would be a perfect weapon in battle even against other realms.”

“Stark you want to tell me how you know an alien that’s never been to our planet?”

Tony grinned at the director.

“Loki of Asgard, my soulmate. Anymore questions or can we get started?”

“Brother you never told me a mortal was your soulmate.”

Loki was too excited with his gift to be annoyed with Thor.

“You never asked.” He said simply putting the blade in one of his many pocket dimensions until he could enhance it later.

“Stark we’ll talk about this later.” Fury said with promise.

Loki sat next to Tony as they were given the information of what happened. The tesseract was taken by a hoodied figure that used a staff to take control of several agents before escaping.

“So far we haven’t seen any sign of any of them.” Fury said after giving them the information.

Loki looked over the information leaving the other warriors to sit and wait. Without anything to fight in front of them this was Loki’s area of expertise.

“Thor if we are to return the tesseract to Asgard we will need to take the staff as well.”

Thor looked at his brother.

“What is it brother?”

Loki looked up with troubled look.

“I fear this mage has brought with him the mind stone.”

Thor’s expression turned grim as the other warriors also realized the danger.

“What is the mind stone?” Fury asked but none of them answered.

Tony decided it was something the warriors weren’t going to tell someone they didn’t know so he decided to ask Loki in the language he’d been taught during his youth. The others looked either confused or surprised while Loki smiled and answered back in the same language. The mind stone was one of the infinity stones and it’s power couldn’t be left with mortals. Tony nodded before Fury slammed his fist on the table to get their attention.

“Stark if you’re going to be part of this team you won’t keep secrets.”

Tony grinned.

“Sorry, I was just talking with Loki about all the places I wanted to take him after we get your brainwashed agents back.” He lied effortlessly which didn’t surprise the warriors as he was Loki’s soulmate.

They decided they could try and track the tesseract’s energy signature which meant another task the warriors couldn’t help with. Bruce, Tony, and Loki teamed up together but Tony already suspected where the hoodied figure would be taking the tesseract.

“So, how long have you two known?”

Loki and Tony looked at Bruce who was focused on the screen in front of him.

“Since I was a kid, right Lo?”

Loki nodded.

“Which we will need to have a discussion on that when this is over.”

Tony raised a brow as he answered in the other language. Loki leaned closer and whispered to him, “Father has allowed me to offer you immortality.”

Tony’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, I like that.”

Bruce raised a brow but Tony assured him everything was alright. They managed to track the energy signature. Tony cursed and when Loki saw where the tesseract was he growled in anger.

“He intends to taint your home with his evil.”

They headed to Stark tower and when Steve heard where they were going he couldn’t help but say something about it.

“That big ugly building?”

Loki was on his feet towering over the soldier.

“Do not insult my mate’s creation.”

Steve raised his hand in defense.

“Lo, I’ve moved past my hatred for him so you should to.” Tony said instantly calming the god.

“Wait, you hate me?” Steve asked confused.

“Long story but Howard was a bastard. Anyways, we have a plan if the portal opens?” Tony asked looking at the group.

“We shall fight their forces until none remain.” Thor boomed.

Loki rolled his eyes before looking to Tony.

“I’m afraid if the portal opens it will be left to us to close it. Thor is best at hitting things.”

Of course the portal was open and Loki decided he would face against the mage that had opened the portal. The ugly hoodied creature was called the Other and his magic was frightening. Loki held his own insisting Tony focus on the army attacking the city.

He led one of the giant leviathans and let Hulk smash it. From there Thor brought down lightning striking both chitauri and leviathans. They had found Hawkeye with the Other and Loki had managed to pull him from the mind stone’s power with his magic. Steve was giving orders and decided they could trust the newly freed archer to cover their asses. He was perched high giving locations of chitauri that tried to leave the area Steve was trying to keep them contained in. It helped that the warriors three and Sif were stronger than even Steve and were able to plow through their forces like they were mini hulks. Steve had given up trying to give them orders and left them to do what they did best, fight.

“Anthony I’m uncertain how to break through the encasing the tesseract is in.” Loki said through the com he’d been given.

“You said it’s an infinity stone like the mind stone, right?” He asked in the other language.

“Yes, why does that matter?”

“If they’re similar power maybe it can break through to close the portal.”

“Anthony I could kiss you for your genius.”

Loki checked with Steve who he’d accepted was managing their forces before attempting to close the portal. Steve was about to give the ok when they were told a nuke was coming in. Loki paused with the scepter in hand staring with fearful eyes when he saw his Anthony go to fly the nuke into the portal.

“You better come back to me.” He told him through the com.

He didn’t get a reply as he watched his soulmate vanish through the portal. He was starting to panic when he didn’t come back through and he was certain his heart stopped when he was given the order to close the portal. He doubted he breathed as he closed it and wondered if he would survive knowing he’d left his mate to die. His gaze drifted up to see the suit free falling just as the portal closed. Seeing it not stopping he teleported to the ground beneath his path and was about to summon his magic when the large form of the Hulk caught him. He tore the mask from his mate but the arc reactor wasn’t glowing and his Anthony wasn’t breathing.

He reached out and summoned his magic to jolt his lover back to the realm of the living. His eyes flashed opened as he looked around shocked.

“You foolish little man, there are easier ways of meeting my daughter than dying.”

Anthony smiled at him already knowing about his children.

“Well maybe I was just impatient.” He teased even though he had nearly died.

“Brother, did you take care of the mage?”

He nodded.

“He’s dead, have you ever known me to fail to kill an enemy?” He asked Thor with a knowing grin.

It took time to discuss with Fury about them taking both the tesseract and scepter. After the council had sent a nuke he was more inclined to answer their request but he still wanted to negotiate. Having Asgard as an ally was among his requests and though not unreasonable Loki had to explain a few of the laws which included no mortals to visit the realm of gods. When they were finally given the ok Loki kissed Tony goodbye with the promise to return with what he’d told him before. Fury of course questioned the hell out of Tony but he just lied out his ass that he was bound by magic to secrecy. He was in his penthouse relaxing with a glass of scotch when the tower shook telling him he had an outer space visitor. He didn’t even look up as he held up his second glass of scotch for Loki.

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you were expecting me.” He said kissed his mate.

“Me? It’s not like I’m a genius or anything.”

Loki smiled seeing the spell book in front of his Anthony.

“Well, I hope you’re hungry.” He said holding out the golden apple.

“I might be.” He said grinning.

As Loki stared at that beautiful grin he knew centuries of waiting for his mate had been worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made the rating Mature because of the several mentions of child abuse. My original idea for this story was suppose to be teen and up rating but you know how stuff happens. If you're a fan of my other work, some of my stories are still on going and though some haven't been updated recently it's simply because I'm suffering writer's block for that particular story. I will finish them i just need to get past the block. until then one shots and whatever the hell story pulls my interest.


End file.
